Lost and found
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Bangun dari koma selama dua tahun Jimin mendapatkan dirinya berdiri di antara Jeon Jungkook, sahabat yang sesalu menemaninya disaat ia jatuh sekali pun, Min Yoongi Detektive yang menyeretnya ke dalam kasus pembunuhan siswa menengah atas dan juga pada Orang orang mati di sekitarnya yang meminta pertolongan. Kookmin x Yoonmin X Sope
1. chapter 1

Seoul, 21 Mey 2015

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju konstan di jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu dini hari, sudah saatnya orang orang tertidur untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang segar esok hari. Namun tidak dengan kedua pemuda yang baru saja selesai menikmati waktu mereka.

"Apa hari ini Hyung akan pulang?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku Jiminie. Aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor, akan ku telponkan Jungkook untuk menemanimu lagi malam ini."

Seorang yang di panggil Jiminie itu merengut tak suka. "Tapi aku takut dia datang lagi Hyung."

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengusak rambut Jimin dengan satu tangannya yang tak berada di atas kemudi.

"Dia tak akan datang, tenang saja."

Jimin mengangguk dan menunduk. Perasaan takut kini menyelimutinya, seoalah sada sesuatu yang mengintainya.

Sebuah pertanda lah?

Ia lalu mendongak, mendapati mobil yang mereka tumpangi hendak menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Hyung."

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati pemuda di sampingnya itu tengah terkulai lemas, dengan segera Jimin membanting stir melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan.

Tapi memang yang namanya sial tak dapat di tolak, sebuah bus melaju kencang menubruk mobil mereka. Membuat kotak besi tersebut terseret beberapa meter.

Jimin berusaha tetap sadar saat itu. Tak memperdulikan serpihan kaca yang menusuk kulitnya.

Ia melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, lukanya lebih banyak dari pada Jimin. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, bahkan tak bisa Jimin temukan titik kehidupan saat pemuda manis itu genggam tangannya.

"Hyung..." Jimin terisak di antara himpitan badan mobil yang rusak parah.

Pemuda itu hampir berteriak ketika sebuah pemukul besi menghancurkan kaca depan mobil hingga lubang menganga tampak dari sana. Tapi semuanya terputus mana kala pemukul besi tersebut malah menghantam kepalanya telak

Gelap seketika merenggut kesadaran Jimin.

"Apa sudah beres?"

"Sudah, dia akan bungkam selamanya."

"Bagus, ambil bagianmu dan buat seolah semuanya hanya kecelakaan. Pastikan tak ada yang lihat."

"Tidak ada CCTV, jalan pun sudah ku tutup. Anda bisa bersantai pak."

"Hmm, senang berbisnis dengan anda inspektur."

Tbc

Wow lama tak jumpa warga ffn wkwkwkwk

Aku mau balik lagi nih ceritanya. Karena desakan dan paksaan beberapa orang akhirnya aku kembali kesini

Di terima ngga nih??

Sedikit cerita ini ffnya Yoonminkook dan lagi ongoing di wp, tapi karena temen ku mau baca juga _dan dia mager buat buka wp_ akhirnya ku post di sini lagi.

Tapi disini aku masih belum bisa nentuin endingnya mau kemana, mau Yoonmin atau kookmin. Ku masih bingung.

Jadi selama nungguin diriku yang lagi galau, mending baca aja yau ffnya

Oh iya sedikit tambahan, ff ini bisa di bilang remake dari drama Who Are You Taecyeon 2pm sama So I Hyeon. Tapi ngga semuanya juga di jiplak sih, selain kasusnya yang sama ada banyak perbedaan disini.

Jadi klo misalnya kalian ngerasa 'kok serasa pernah nonton ya?' 'kok kayanya plotnya ngga asing ya?', itu karena emang beberapa plot ku ambil dari dama itu dan berbagai drama lainnya.

Yang udah mampir terimakasih yaaa

Salam wkwkwkwk

Blacksangii


	2. Noiseless

Keheningan memenuhi udara pelabuhan pinggir kota malam ini, sudah ada banyak anggota polisi yang mengepung sebuah kapal kecil yang tertambat di dermaga.

"Apa Yoongi hyung yakin ini kapalnya?" bisik seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik kapal yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Entahlah, tapi kita tak bisa meragukannya." sahut yang lain.

Tak lama, seseorang dengan hodie warna hitam melangkah pasti manuju kapal kecil tersebut.

Tapakan kakinya membuat dermaga dari kayu yang telah tua itu berderit nyaring di antara desauan angin pantai yang menggila.

Seorang laki laki lain keluar dari kapal, ia membawa sebuah koper. Mata elangnya mengawasi sekitar, takut takut si hodie hitam membuat kekacauan dengan membawa tikus tikus busuk ke kubangannya yang tak kalah kumuh.

Dan bodohnya ia tak menyadari sebenarnya para tikus telah mengepungnya.

"Berikan uangnya." bisik si lelaki.

Si hodie hitam merogoh saku celana belakangnya, tapi bukannya segepok uang yang ia terima, si lelaki justru mendapatkan todongan senjata api tepat di dahinya.

"Kwon Hyunbin, anda ditahan atas penyelundupan narkotika dari taiwan melalui pelabuhan incheon. Anda beri hak untuk mendapatkan pengacara di persidangan yang akan datang." ucap si hodei hitam lantang.

"Apa ini saatnya?" bisik salah satu tikus yang masih bersembunyi jauh dari jangkauan dua lelaki yang kini tengah bersitegang tersebut.

"Belum, dia belum memberikan perintah." jawab yang lain.

Kwon Hyunbin, si biang onar bukannya merasa takut akan todongan senjata api yang siap meletus kapan saja, malah tersenyum mengejek ke arah si hodie hitam.

"Oh kau tak akan pernah bisa menembak ku inspektur." ucapnya ringan.

Senyum sinis Hyunbin di balas dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia punya. "Aku memang tak bisa, tapi aku tak yakin pada apa yang ada di pikiranku."

Suara tembakan terdengar kemudian. Membelah langit dengan suara gaduh yang ia hasilkan.

Tangan si hodie hitam yang menggenggam senjata api terangkat ke atas, menandakan bahwa baru saja ia memanggil pasukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Hyunbin bisa melihat bagaimana ia telah di jebak. Ia di kepung oleh orang orang yang ia sebut tikus busuk.

"Bawa dia, pastikan berkasnya lekas sampai di kejaksaan. Aaiissh, aku benci anak muda sok sepertinya." ucap si hosdie hitam, dagunya mengarah pada Hyunbin yang masih berjongkok menyumbat telinganya. Menggelikan mengingat bagaimana ia tadi berkoar meremehkan anggota kepolisian.

Ada dua orang yang meringkus Hyunbin turun dari dermaga, sedangkan si hodie hitam kini menurunkan penutup kepalanya itu. Membiarkan angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dengan gusar.

"Waaah, itu keren sunbaenim." ucap salah satu tikus. Sedikit informasi saja, dia ini adalah yang paling ketakutan tadi.

"Kau harus banyak belajar padanya." ucap yang lain.

"Siap, laksanakan." ucapnya sambil menghentakkan kaki dan memberi sikap hormat pada senior kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Yak, sudahlah Taehyung kalian berlebihanan."

"Eeii Yoongi Hyung, yang tadi sungguh keren." kata Taehyung, si penakut dengan wajah berseri seri seperti habis menang lotre.

"Taehyung benar. Dan ini harus di rayakan, kedai soju milik bibi Kim?"

"Assa, kau yang teraktir ya Yoongi sunbaenim."

LnF

"Apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang Jimin?" tanya seorang dokter.

Di depannya seorang pemuda bersurai gelap tengah duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada dokter pribadinya tersebut.

"Ya, selama dua bulan ini saya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar. Apa lagi Jungkook merawat saya dengan sangat baik."

"Aaah anak itu memang tak henti hentinya menemanimu selama berada di rumah sakit. Ngomong ngomong, kapan anda akan kembali melanjutkan study?"

"Aku..."

Tak tak tak

Jimin menoleh, menemukan seorang pria pucat tengah memainkan pulpennya hingga menghasilkan suara yang menurut Jimin begitu mengganggu.

"Ada masalah Jimin?" tanya Dokter Seo yang melihat Jimin begitu gelisah di kursinya.

"A--ah tidak, dokter aku hanya..."

Tak tak tak

Jimin tak mau berbuat masalah dengan pria pucat itu mengingat si pria juga mengenakan seragam dokter, hanya saja sungguh suara itu sangat memuakkan.

"Aku akan mulai kuliah kembali sekitar seminggu lagi. Kurasa dua bulan istrirahat sudah cukup untukku."

"Baguslah, biar ku beri kau resep vitamin dan obat penenang untuk membantumu melakukan aktivitas nanti."

"Terimakasih Dokter."

Dokter Seo tersenyum pada Jimin. Ia sudah bukan lagi seorang Dokter di mata Jimin. Pria yang juga seorang psikiaternya ini sudah ia anggap sebagai kerabat dekat. Bagaimana tidak, setelah koma selama dua tahun penuh Jimin selalu di rawat olehnya. Pria ini lah yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati Jimin setelah sadar dua bulan lalu.

Oleh karena itu Jimin begitu mempercayai pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Terimakasih Dokter." ucap Jimin tepat ketika secarcik kertas pindah ke tangannya.

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jimin termangu sejenak, sebenarnya ada satu yang mengganjal hatinya. Setelah bangun dari komanya, entah kanapa Jimin merasa ada satu di antar kelima indranya yang lebih peka pada sesuatu. Tapi Jimin sendiri masih belum yakin akan hal itu.

"Eumm sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan lagi. Ini tentang..."

Tak tak tak

Suara itu lagi, sumpah jika saat ini Jimin tak sedang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun di depan dokternya Jimin mungkin sudah membanting pria pucat itu dari tadi.

"Ya Jimin, katakan saja."

"Aku.. Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh belakangan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku..."

Tak tak tak tak tak

"Aku.. Bisa melihat seseorang?"

"Apa?" tanya Dokter Seo kebingungan.

Tentu saja, karena sekarang pun bukannya Jimin tengah melihat seseorang. Memang Jimin menganggapnya apa? Siluman.

"Maksudku..."

Tak tak tak tak tak tak tak

Suara itu makin menjadi, malah semakin mengeras seiring suara Jimin yang melantang.

"Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang telah meninggal."

Hening.

Baik Jimin, Dokter Seo atau bahkan pria pucat di belakangnya tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun.

Lalu tak lama Jimin mendengar suara kursi di dorong. Pria pucat itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

Dan tepat ketika Jimin memperhatikan lebih sesama, pria pucat itu memiliki luka besar menganga di belakang kepalanya, masih mengucurkan darah segar bahkan hingga menetes turun membuat baju dokternya ternodai.

Pria itu berbalik, Jimin masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika si pria melambai santai ke arahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Jimin memekik kencang saat tubuh itu jatuh begitu saja. Keluar dari jendela lantai delapan.

Jimin segera mendekat kearah jendela, memastikan kalau di bawah sana tak ada segerombolan orang yang tengah mengerubuni mayat pria pucat tadi.

"Jimin, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Dokter Seo mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Tapi Jimin tak menjawannya, ia lebih memilih memandangi keadaan di bawahnya yang...

Lenggang.

Seperti biasanya. Selayaknya tak pernah terjadi sesuatu mengerikan yang sempat Jimin lihat tadi.

Hal itu membuktikan bahwa Jimin tadi baru saja...

Menghayal. Yah menghayal.

LnF

Jimin melewati kelas pertamanya dengan perasaan lega. Tatapan tiap orang seolah mengulitinya hingga ia kedinginan.

Disana ia sendirian, salahkan saja ia yang terlalu bergantung pada Jungkook hingga saat pemuda tampan itu tak ada ia jadi sedikit kesusahan.

Sudah banyak orang orang di sekitarnya yang menggunjing dengan nama Jimin sebagai objeknya. Menyakitkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harusnya memang mengikuti saran Jungkook untuk pindah ke universitas lain. Tapi Jimin dengan keleras kepalaannya tak mau di pisahkan dengan teman temannya.

Tapi apa masih bisa ia menyebut mereka teman ketika dengan jelas mereka membicarakan Jimin tepat di depan hidungnya? Itu jahat, tapi lebih jahat lagi jika mereka malah bermuka dua. Jimin sangat benci orang yang seperti itu.

Alhasil, Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapinya.

Ia kini tengah bediam diri menunggu teman temannya keluar ruangan, ia hanya lelah jika nanti di perjalanan harus mendengar cemoohan lainnya. Setidaknya jika ia menunggu lebih lama Jungkook akan datang dan menemaninya pulang.

Benar saja, tak perlu lama menunggu, tepat setelah mahasiswa terakhir keluar, Jungkook datang menyusul.

"Oh kukira kau pingsan karena tak kunjung keluar."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar gerutuan Jungkook. Kadang Jungkook memang suka berlebihan, tapi nyatanya itu yang membuat Jimin merasa lebih aman dengan Jungkook di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar suara mereka saja sebentar."

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk pindah saja, kau sih keras kepala."

Jimin terpekik kaget mendapatkan jitakan sayang di keningnya. Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing dengan Jimin yang selanjutnya menghadiahinya dengan berondongan pukulan dari kepalan tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau aku pindah, artinya aku tak bisa bersama mu lagi tau." Jimin merajuk sambil memelintir ujung kemeja Jungkook. Lucu sekali.

Jungkook mengusak rambut Jimin gemas, walau bagaimana pun pemuda di hadapannya ini sebenarnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Jungkook, hanya saja melihat bagaimana tingkahnya membuat Jungkook merasa kalau Jimin ini lebih muda bertahun tahun dari Jungkook.

"Aah sudah lah, hari sudah mulai malam. Kau harus segera pulang dan istirahat." ucao Jungkook. Tangannya mengemasi barang barang Jimin dan berjalan sambil membawa tas ransel yang harusnya Jimin bawa. Tapi ia dengan senang hati membawakannya untuk Jimin.

Mereka berdua keluar gedung fakultas seni, tempat Jimin menimba ilmu. Awalnya dua insan itu berada di tingkat yang sama. Namun karena Jimin harus mengulang, kini Jungkook telah menjadi kakak tingkatnya. Dan itu sedikit menyebalkan.

Lihat saja, nampaknya saat Jimin koma selama dua tahun ini Jungkook telah benyak menyita perhatian warga kampus. Bahkan beberapa murid Sekolah menengah atas yang kebetulan gedungnya berhadap hadapan dengan universitas mereka pun ada yang ikut menyapa Jungkook. Duh Jimin jadi iri pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Silahkan naik tuan putri "

Jimin mencibir habis habisan perkataan Jungkook yang satu itu. Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook begitu senang memanggilnya demikian.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah mu malam ini, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, justru aku senang. Setidaknya aku tak sendirian malam ini."

Jungkook tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mematai Jimin yang tengah bersemangat seperti ini.

Baru saja Jungkook akan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, suara teriakan seorang wanita nyaring terdengar. Membuat Jimin dan lelaki tampan di sebelahnya terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tau. Hanya saja beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada di gedung fakultas berhamburan keluar. Berlarian menuju luar gedung.

"Aku ingin lihat." ujar Jimin. Ia bahkan sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Tapi kita harus pulang, kau harus istirahat Jimin."cegah Jungkook.

" ayolah Jungkook, hanya sebentar. Sesudah lihat kita langsung pulang deh."

Bohong sekali, walau nadanya seperti meminta Jimin justru sudah berlari kecil bersama mahasiswa yang lainnya. Jadi mau tak mau Jungkook pun ikut menyusul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin pada seseorang yang ia temui di pinggir jalan depan gedung fakultas.

"Ada siswa menengah yang bunuh diri dari atap sekolah."

Deg

Jimin mematung, kerumunan semakin memadat. Bahkan Jimin sudah terseret hingga ke tengah dan terhimpit. Parahnya ia tak bisa menemukan Jungkook.

Suara sirine menggema kemudian, mobil polisi dan ambulance datang secara bersaamaan.

Kerumunan yang tadi mulai mengurai, menyisakan Jimin di depan memperhatikan apa yang ia lihat.

Seorang siswa laki laki tak sadarkan diri dengan genangan darah yang seolah menjadi alasnya berbaring di jalan beraspal. Seragamnya yang berwarna putih berubah jadi merah pekat. Walau gelap malam telah hampir menguasai langit kota, Jimin masih bisa melihat bagaimana kepala itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

Jimin tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya, itu terlalu menakutkan untuk di ingat. Jimin akhirnya melangkah mundur. Ia mual melihat sosok yang tak bisa bergerak itu.

"Awas minggir, penyidik telah tiba." sebuah suara membuat Jimin berbalik. Mendapati seseorang dengan kemeja flanel dan dalaman putih muncul dari balik kerumunan.

Mata Jimin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok itu mendekat kearahnya. Hingga pria itu sampai di dekatnya.

"Permisi, nona. Kau berada di tempat kejadian, bisakah kau menyingkir? Kami akan memasang garis polisi." ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Jimin.

Jimin masih terdiam. Ia begitu tertawan pada bola mata gelap orang di depannya. Membuat Jimin tertarik begitu dalam.

"Nona..."

Jimin bahkan tak sadar kalau ia di panggil nona.

"Oh sseorang bisa singkirkan gad..."

"Jimin." Jungkook muncul di saat yang tepat. Ia segera menarik Jimin ke arahnya.

"Temanmu?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Syukurlah, bawa dia pergi dari sini. Aku hampir saja menjadikannya tersangka."

"Maaf, dia memang kurang sehat." Jungkook membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membawa Jimin dari sana. Walu nyatanya temannya yang manis itu masih belum juga sadar dari lamunannya.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya salah satu dari anggota polisi yang datang.

"Entah, pengganggu sepertinya."

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Jangan melantur Namjoon, segera lakukan olah tkp. Aku ingin sekali pulang cepat."

"Siap, laksanakan."

Ia mulai mematai mayat yang kini tengah berada di dalam kantung jenazah, dahinya mengalami pendarahan serius.

Ia kehilangan banyak darah, itu lah kenapa ia meninggal begitu cepat.

Setelah semuanya selesai para petugas kepolisian membubarkan diri. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang mulai menyusuri tempat kejadian perkara, termasuk atap sekolah.

Tapi tidak dengan detektif kita yang pemalas ini. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di mobil patroli.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Namjoon yang baru kembali bersama beberapa rekannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan orang tadi."

"Siapa? Seseorang yang kau bentak itu?"

Si detektif mengangguk.

"Kau benar, rasanya aku pernah melihat orang itu. Aaah tidak, matanya..."

"Jangan bilang dia..."

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu. Kali ini urusi saja kasus ini dulu. Aku mau pulang."

"Yak Yoongi. Kau tak bisa seenaknya begini. Yak Min Yoongi sialan."

Seberapa kali pun Namjoon berteriak, Yoongi tetap melangkah menjauh.

Tak peduli apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, karena percuma. Ia yang sedang menikirkan sesuatu yang lain dari pekerjaannya tak akan pernah bisa fokus. Jadi dari pada merusak pekerjaan teman temannya lebih baik Yoongi pulang saja.

Itu lebih baik.

Bagi Yoongi dan juga rekan rekannya.

Tbc


End file.
